


The Nobody and the Somebody

by Jak_Dax



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And Lea is almost exactly Axel anyway, Axel isn't in this story, Based on the Prince and the Pauper, But his name is brought up, Dancing and Singing, Dixie is an OC, F/M, Fluff and Angst, It has been altered to fit Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, Lea is the one you are romantically involved with, Magic, Pets, Reader is not Dixie, Reader is pauper, This one follows the Barbie adaptation of the story, but go with it for the story's sake, its confusing, the reader's Nobody is the princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: You're a pauper living in a kingdom that is falling into serious poverty. You lost your parents young and your only companion is a small dragon. The nights grow longer and the sun with its light is few and far between. It doesn't help that magic was destroyed decades before.But one day, you run into a girl your age who looks exactly like you. Well, aside from her green hair. Turns out she's the princess. Not long after meeting her, you're pulled into conspiracy that might threaten the whole royal family.Maybe it won't be so bad, what with this handsome king helping you out.





	1. Free

In a distant realm there was a world where a variety of people and creatures lived. Some spawned from fantasies, others from kingdoms, even some from a city that could disappear in the blink of an eye. At one point, this realm was filled with magic, but a dark jester wished to harness the power for himself. He did gain the power and ruled for a period of time, but a light unveiled itself from the darkness and sacrificed her own magic to stop him.

Magic was destroyed and was never to be seen, again.

Twenty years passed, and the brave, young woman who defeated the jester found herself married into royalty and with a child. They named her Dixie.

At the same time, in another family a daughter was born. Her name was ___. The two girls looked identical, little did anyone know.

___ was loved by her parents, but unlike the royal family, they could hardly provide for themselves. They found help and work with a seamstress, but slowly the debt's interest began to rise and soon the couple passed away. The child, ___, was left alone to find her own way to pay the debt left behind from her parents.

Many years passed by and the two girls grew. Dixie learned her royal duties, like manners and of course the political side of everything. ___ worked hard as a seamstress under the same woman who she owed money to from her parents.

The two girls never did run into each other, but it made sense. They lived very different lives and had very different goals. But something changed, causing the two paths to cross.

A strange phenomenon occurred. Gradually, the nights began to lengthen and soon everyone noticed that hours of sunlight began to dwindle away. Crops were beginning to whither, temperatures began to drop, and everyone was losing their jobs because of it. Unfortunately, the king passed away during the struggle, having fallen from illness.

The queen was left alone to decide what to do about the problem. Magic was gone. How was she to help anyone? Her royal advisor had left to search for an answer, but the only solution the queen could find was finding a way to fix the economy of her kingdom. She needed a wave of money to flow in and give everyone a chance, again.

Something occurred to the queen. There was a neighboring kingdom who had a son who was a childhood friend of the princess. If they were to wed, the kingdom would receive money to start over. The plan was set.

~

Dixie sighed as she was measured for her wedding dress. She extended out her arms and blew some of her green hair out of her face. She would put a word in, but the man scheduling all her activities with the prince was rambling on.

Speaking of the prince, Dixie didn't mind him one bit. Lea had been a kind friend of hers when she was young, but his visits had become rare in their most recent years. Their interests have changed and they've grown apart. Simple enough.

She didn't like to think she was being forced to marry someone she didn't love. She didn't exactly find it fair for Lea either, but she doubt he knew what he was in for. The poor prince had arrived the day before and she still wasn't done with her silly wedding arrangements.

"We're late! We have twenty-two minutes, for your royal fitting! And then it's move to your speech at the Historical Society! After that we have to rush to the Horticultural Society Tea!" The man writing her schedule buzzed as he began to look more and more stressed. Dixie sighed as she was being done measured and stepped off the platform. She brushed past the man as he continued to shout her schedule. She ignored him as she left to her study. "Oh, and then there's your math lessons, your geography lessons, your science lessons..."

Once she had the doors closed behind her to block out the voices, Dixie sighed and approached her desk.

"All my life I've always wanted to have one day just for me. Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be. With no lessons, lords, or lunches, or 'to do' list in the way. No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay." Dixie softly began to sing as she picked up a book and sat down. "That would be the day..."

~

You brushed back your hair as you finished sewing up the dress you were working on. You smiled and smoothed out the dress on the table. Across from you sat your co-worker, her name was Namine. She was quiet and minded herself, but was an excellent stitcher. She could be a great designer, but sadly she had to work under Larxene with you.

You frowned, and with a sigh, stood to your feet.

"All my life I've always wanted to have one day for myself. Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf. With no hems in need of pressing, and no sleeves in disarray. No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet." You began to belt out as you picked up the dress and hung it with the others. Namine watched you, amused, as you glanced out the front window. "And no debt to pay."

Namine smiled, having always enjoyed your singing, but gasped as she heard footsteps.

"Larxene!" She looked over to the stairs to see said woman making her way down.

"What do you think I'm running here? A cabaret?" Larxene scowled at you.

"I would've said a debtor's prison..." You mumbled.

"Keep laughing! You'll be working for me for another thirty-seven years!" Larxene snapped as she began to examine the dresses, her scowl deepening.

"But I've already paid off more than half!"

"But there's an interest, isn't there? Your parents should've thought of that before they borrowed so much." Larxene smirked and walked over to you.

"They did it to feed me!" You growled.

"Their mistake!" Larxene prodded you in the chest. You stepped back as her smirk widened and she made her way back to the stairs.

"What would it be like to be..." You softly began to sing, again.

~

"What would it be like to be... Free!" Dixie slammed her book shut and looked to her balcony.

~

"Free!" You gave a reassuring look to Namine as you made your way to the back of the shop to get more fabrics.

~

"Free to try crazy things." Dixie traced the spine of her book, as she stood up.

~

"Free from endless IOU's." You walked into the back and began to pick up bundles of fabric, examining them to see which would be best.

~

"Free to fly!" Dixie opened up her balcony doors and beamed at the starlight shining down on the land.

~

"Free to sing!" You hummed as you made your way back into the room, handing some fabric to Namine who smiled gratefully.

~

"And marry whom I choose..." Dixie sighed, as she saw Lea out in the courtyard. She frowned and turned away to see her mother step out onto the balcony. Terra, Dixie's mother, frowned lightly as she saw the forlorn look on her child's face. Terra quietly approached and looked out from the balcony, seeing Lea and knew why her daughter was distressed.

"I'm so sorry, Dixie... But as you know, it is vital you marry King Lea. It is the only way to take care of our people." Terra looked to Dixie, with a serious demeanor. The mother hated to force this upon her daughter, but her people came first.

"I know, it's my duty." Dixie sighed, but managed a weak smile.

"Things will become better afterwards. I promise." Terra gently placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, before sighing and making her way back inside. Dixie followed, but paused upon seeing a present laid out on her desk. She was sure it was another one from Lea, but she could tell they were pretty general. Chocolates, flowers, jewels. Nothing sincere or sentimental.

She can't blame him, they barely knew each other anymore.

"You would think that I'm so lucky that I have so many things. I'm realizing that every present comes with strings." Dixie undid the bow on the present, beginning to open it.

~

"Though I know I have so little, my determination's strong. People will gather around the world to hear my song." You hummed, cutting designed shapes out of your roll of fabric.

"Can I come along?" Namine harmonized.

~

"Now I fear I'll never be..." Dixie set aside the rose and rubbed the side of her head.

~

"Soon I will forever be..." You raised your voice. "Free!"

~

"I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away..." Dixie reopened her book and scanned the words on her pages. She wish she could be doing things like this, rather than sitting around.

~

"I could take flight but would it be right? My conscious tells me stay." You laid down the fabric you were cutting and stood, again. You made your way to the window and opened it up, allowing starlight from the almost forever night sky filter in.

~

"I'll remain forever royal." Dixie sighed and closed her eyes.

~

"I'll repay my parent's debt." You chimed, looking out at the bustling town below you. "Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret."

~

"But I'll never stop believing." Dixie smiled to herself, as she reopened her eyes and looked over the text, once more.

~

"She can never stop my schemes." You heard the creaking of floorboards and jumped. You glanced back into the room for Larxene and relaxed not seeing her. You looked back out and allowed a small smile to play on your lips. You had a good feeling about today. "There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams. In my dreams, I'll be free!"

~

Somewhere, amidst the land shrouded in darkness, two men wandered through the woods in search of something everyone longed for. Light. Normally, such a thing could not be possessed aside from fires and electricity, but at one point Light was used as a magic and could be controlled.

But perhaps, it could be controlled, again.

"Wait." Xigbar raised a hand and stopped Demyx in his tracks. Xigbar raised one of his crossbows and shot it through the dark. It struck a shadow and the being sank away into nothingness. The two walked over and Xigbar raised his crossbow over the black mist. The shadow was swallowed up and disappeared into the weapon.

"At least one of us is having luck..." Demyx pouted as he strummed his sitar.

"Hardly. We've only seen two of those out today. Boss isn't gonna be happy with the results." Xigbar muttered as he lowered both his crossbows.

"You think this idea is gonna even work? No ones been able to use magic for two decades." Demyx looked to the older man.

"Who knows? Xemnas seems to know what he's talking about. He used to live in the time of magic, so if anyone does, he would." Xigbar felt a sudden unease come across the area and he glanced around, before looking directly behind himself. "Bossman, long time no see."


	2. How Can I Refuse?

From the shadows of the forest, a man stepped into view. His grey hair draped over his shoulders and his gold eyes flickered between the two men in front of him. He was dressed in dark robes just like theirs, but it was apparent he was the superior to the other two.

"Xigbar. Demyx. I trust you two have been successful in your search for darkness?" Xemnas asked as he eyed the two men's weapons.

"After that first month of scouring and taking on hordes of these things..." Xigbar frowned and narrowed his one visible eye. "There's not many left, man, not as much as you wanted."

"Impossible. This land is covered in darkness. It would only make sense that creatures of the dark would rise from it." Xemnas hissed as he stepped further into the shadows, looking about for any sign of life.

"True that, but you gotta think about it." Demyx scratched the side of his head. "We still get two hours of light in the day. Maybe if those two hours were gone, more darknesses would appear."

"You may have a point, boy..." Xemnas clenched his fist before looking to the two. "We have time. We can continue to gather darkness and soon I can take the throne by bringing light and magic back to the land."

"Uh, sir. About that..." Xigbar scratched the side of his neck.

"Enough from you. I know about your doubts in my magic, but if anyone can harness and bring it back, it is me." Xemnas smirked he felt a wave of darkness. He unhooked a device on his side and upon clicking the button, unleashed a beam of energy. He slashed at the dark creature, causing it to crumble into dust. He lifted the beam and the darkness was swept up into the weapon. The man chuckled and hummed. "I've been bowing, I've been scraping, I've been lying like a rug. And for 20 long years I've had to pay my dues. But today I am escaping, for the last hole has been dug. It was waiting there, so how could I refuse?"

Xemnas turned and faced his two lackeys before brushing past them, holding his arms out in exaggeration. Xigbar had grown used to his boss singing out his hopes and dreams, and just allowed him to roll with it. Though it did still make him internally face palm. Demyx, on the other hand, always lit up when the boss broke into song. The younger lackey held up his sitar and began to play a tune for his boss, matching the leader's words.

"I'm returning home a hero who's discovered light again, and what better husband could a Princess choose? I'm the suitor who will suit her, bring the kingdom back to health, and I'll wear the crown, for how could I refuse?" Xemnas let out a deep laugh, imagining the young princess having no choice but to be his. He didn't care for the girl, but he was amused at how much she was filled with daydreams. How easily her mind could be molded. "Raise every glass and rouse every cheer! Praise that the reign of Xemnas is here! Master in charge of all that I see, All hail me!"

They all felt it at the same time. A dozen shadows erupted from the darkness and lunged at the three.

Xigbar swiftly shot several through the head. Xemnas sliced through the few who dared near him. Demyx paused his strumming to bash in his own lot. Once the fight settled, all darknesses having been destroyed, the dark essence left behind circled the three, being swept into their weapons. Xemnas laughed, again, as he withdrew his blade.

"And by marrying the princess I get all that I desire. Like a moat, an ermine coat and palace views. Even though she treats me coldly, it's a sign of inner fire. For inside she's thinking, 'How can I refuse?'" Xemnas smirked, as he brushed off his coat

"Right, except for this one little problem, man." Xigbar finally cut in.

"That's Prince Xemnas to you!" Xemnas snapped, turning to the archer.

"Right, and The Queen decided to marry her off to the king of the neighboring kingdom next week." Xigbar wasn't phased by Xemnas' anger, as he bluntly told him the info.

"What? Making a decision without me? Who does she think she is?" Xemnas grumbled, his mind twisting on how he was going to fix this.

"Uh, the queen?" Demyx rolled his eyes, slowing his tune.

"You are an idiot." Xemnas sighed.

"Well, she is the queen! She's got a crown, a scepter, and sits in her great big fancy chair..." Demyx began to ramble on.

"Silence, fool!" Xemnas held the blade of his weapon to Demyx's neck, the younger lackey gulping in fright. Xemnas withdrew from him and tried to think of anyway to fix this. "No! I won't let go! This peasant's son won't turn and run because the reckless royal chose another beau! ... It's... a... Temporary setback!"

A plan began to form in Xemnas' mind. A way to get rid of the suitor, to take the princess and the throne for himself. But he wouldn't be taken down so easily. Not by that former esper, who seemed to be the main blockade in his journey to the throne.

"It's a momentary loss. But conveniently my ego doesn't bruise. And the moment that I get back, I will show them who's the boss. You can bet your bullion, there'll be no "I do"'s." Xemnas turned back to his lackeys and began to voice his plan. "Yes, suppose the girl goes missing. So the king says "au revoir". Then I find her, bring her back, and make the news. Then the queen will be so grateful, that she'll pledge the heir to moi."

Xigbar and Demyx looked to each other, before shrugging, not sure what to think of the plan. Xemnas didn't need their opinion though, his plan was set in stone the moment he said it out loud.

"And I'll humbly tell her 'How can I refuse?'" Xemnas turned away from the two and looked up into the starry day sky, a smirk worming its way back onto his lips. "When our ceremony's over, I'll arise and take the throne. And that nitwit Dixie can kiss my shoe. For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone. If the crown should fit then how can I refuse?"

"So... get.. ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne. When you've got a brilliant plan you never lose." Demyx sang out, earning annoyed glances by his teammate and leader.

"Yes before the chapter closes. I'll be as big as Mateus. It's a thankless job... but how can I refuse?" Xemnas opened part of his weapon and revealed a sparkling black liquid, created from the remnants of darkness. He brought out a syringe from his coat and filled the tool with the liquid. The swirling magic liquid settled and Xemnas settled the tip of the needle near his vein. "How can I refuse?"

Without hesitation, Xemnas stabbed in the syringe, injecting the magic. He let out a scream, as all the veins in his body began to turn a temporary black. His two lackeys watched on blankly, used to the action. Soon, with enough injected into him, Xemnas might be able to control magic, again. Sacrifices had to be made to have such a miracle happen.

~

You finished the last of dress orders you had for the day and let out a huff. You hung it up with the others and grabbed your cloak. You looked back to Namine, as you pulled the cloak on.

"I'm going out to earn some extra cash. Want me to grab you anything?" You asked.

"If there's anything on sell, I could use some more paints. I'm beginning to run out of my own personal supply. I'll pay you back for whatever you pay." Namine gave you a hopeful look, as you gave her a nod.

"I'll keep an eye out for them, Namine. If anything goes wrong, just get out of here. I rather face Larxene together rather than on our own." You reminded her, as she slightly nodded.

"I will keep low. Good luck out there, ___." You smiled and gave her a wave, before making your way out of the shop.

"Ryu!" You called. There was a scratching sound from the top of the shop, when a green lizard head peaked over. Your little dragon beamed seeing you and dropped down to land on your shoulder. You rubbed his head. "Good boy. Ready to go out into town?"

Ryu gave a slight hiss, as he lied across your shoulder, his wings folded in. The little dragon was a about as long as your elbow to the tips of your fingers, so you didn't mind him lying on your shoulder.

You had a good feeling about today. Maybe you'd earn a few extra coins than normal from your singing. The faster you paid off this debt, the faster you had a chance of pursuing a singing career. Your dream.

You smiled as you made your way deeper into town.

~

With a sigh, a certain red head began to make his way up the palace stairs. He had been here less than a day and already he was being pulled into different activities. He thought getting away from his own castle would involve more work, but it seemed wherever he went he couldn't escape it. He was glad to see his old friend Dixie, again, but when he heard the plans for the both of them, he was quickly turned off.

Dixie was a pretty girl, that was for sure, but she was a bit too... In the clouds. She wanted to run away and go fight a dragon. She wanted to get into trouble and slack in her duties. Lea always found that he wanted someone grounded. Someone who was with him in the here and now.

The future can wait, after all.

Lea stepped up to the princess' bedroom and paused. It'd be better to spend time with her than be dragged into some other business. He knocked.

"Come in!" He heard Dixie's familiar voice call, as he entered into the bedroom. He immediately noticed the princess in her personal study and walked over. He smirked as Dixie looked back to see him. She gestured him over. "Lea, perfect timing. I classified this as iron pyrite. Pretty, but not considered valuable. Commonly known as 'fools gold'."

"Pfft, nerd." Lea's smirk widened as he noticed the princess shoot him an annoyed look. "Come on, you know you love me."

"I don't have much choice, do I?" The princess countered. Silence fell between the two. Lea frowned and glanced out at the balcony where there was a perfect view of the clear night sky. Dixie hesitated. "I'm sorry... That was uncalled for. I know you don't have much say in this either."

"I do have a lot of say actually. I can say no, but... You still are my friend, Dixie. You sort of need my help." Lea looked back to the princess and smiled lightly. He poked her in the forehead. "Got it memorized?"

"Yeah..." Dixie smiled back.

~

"On behalf of King Lea... I present this engagement gift to you." Isa, the ambassador and good friend of Lea, handed a wrapped present to the queen. He frowned. Lea really put no thought into these pointless gifts.

"Thank you, ambassador. Princess Dixie will be quite pleased." Terra gave a light smile as she set the gift aside. Xemnas stood beside the queen and glowered at the blue male before him. It infuriated him to think the one boy who had gotten in his way of the throne was in this very building.

"May I enquire, Your Excellency, if you've set a date for the wedding?" Isa asked, curious to see how soon the event would be.

"Will a week from today do?"

"Next week? A most wise and thoughtful decision, Your Majesty." Xemnas stated politely, even though his hands clenched behind his back. Instead of his usual black robes he wore around his lackeys, around the presence of the queen he wore a robe made of a rare snow leopard print.

"Good. I hope this next week will be enough time for the king and the princess to bond." Isa nodded in respect, before making his way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryu, your dragon, is from Dresm Drop Distance. That should be enough to help you figure out how he looks.


	3. A Girl Like You

"Looks fun, huh?" Dixie looked out her balcony to the town in the distance. "Everyone's running around with their friends, doing as they please..."

"Man, you really don't get out much. Do you?" Lea sat on Dixie's desk as he looked out with her. "You really are pampered, aren't you?"

"I haven't been outside of the castle. I'll have you know." Dixie sent a warning look to the red head.

"No joke? Hm..." Lea hopped off the desk. "Dixie, you're going to need your cape."

"I am? Why?" Dixie looked back to Lea, questionably.

"There's nothing like some fresh air and a change of scenery." Lea said, giving a smirk and gesturing to the balcony.

"I wish it were that simple." Dixie managed a smile, as she grabbed a cloak. "Let's go."

~

Soon enough, after sneaking out of the palace gates and trekking down to the town, the two royals found themselves in the castle village. Dixie went wide-eyed and looked around. Torches lit the streets under the night sky. It was small, but she liked it.

"Ah, it feels so good to be outside the castle walls. Nobody knows who I am." Dixie hummed and looked to Lea. "Do you visit the village near your palace, too?"

"I try to. I like to know what's going on in my own town." Lea mused, he shoved his hands in the cloak he was wearing and glanced around.

"Makes me wish I could've done this sooner..." Dixie looked to her feet.

"You'll get to now. Once you're in charge." Lea noticed a flower stand and decided he might as well make nice with the girl he was with. If he had to marry her, the least he could do is get her to like him. He walked over to the stand, pulling out a bag of coins and paying for a rose. He came back and winked as he offered it to the princess. "A perfect rose for a princess."

"'Rosa centifolia'. It's nice, thank you." Dixie gently took the flower and sniffed it. "I always preferred the scent of jasmine. Roses can be a bit overrated."

"Picky picky." Lea tsked. A waft of the most delicious smelling pastries hit the two and Lea decided to change tactics. "If I get you something, what would you like?"

"Since you're offering, cookies sound pretty good right now."

"Cookies it is. At least your choice in treats make sense." Lea joked as he walked off. Dixie sighed lightly, when she suddenly heard the sound of singing. She looked down the street and raised an eyebrow.

~

"Like a bird that flies in the morning light. Or a butterfly in the spring. When your spirit rides on the wings of hope, you'll find your wings." You softly sang, a group of people gathering around you. Occasionally, some would drop some change in the can you had set out. Ryu, your dragon, paced around your feet and would occasionally do tricks during the performance. You got some extra change from that. "For you're always free to begin again. And you're always free to believe. When you find your place that your heart belongs-"

"Caroling?" You jumped at the familiar voice and looked over to see Larxene approaching you. Ryu hissed, hiding behind your legs. Larxene sent him a sneer, before picking up your can and taking your change.

"Larxene, I earned that." You frowned at her. The crowd began to disperse once you stopped singing and you felt your spirits drop.

"And you owe me. Did you really think you could make a living as a singer? Get back to work or there'll be trouble." Larxene snapped at you, before turning around and heading back to the shop. You sighed, but heard someone behind you clear their throat.

"What a beautiful song." A girl, around your age, complimented as you turned around. She offered some coins and you graciously took them. All gold. She was certainly generous.

"Thanks. My mom taught it... to... me." You nodded your head gratefully, as you decided to really look at her. She wore a beautiful and familiar dress with a cloak like yours. But it was her face that caught you off guard. She had your same color eyes eyes and same shaped nose and lips and cheeks and... Everything. "Whoa...

"We could be sisters." The other girl grinned as she removed the hood of her cloak off her head.

"What's your name?" You both asked at the same time, earning nervous laughter from you both.

"You first." You removed your own hood off your head.

"Please, call me Dixie." The girl, Dixie, said.

"Dixie? You have the same name as the princess." You noted, placing your hands on your hips.

"Well..." Dixie scratched her cheek and looked to the ground sheepishly. It clicked. The beautiful dress, the gold coins, and the fact you've never seen her before.

"Oh. I'm ___, Your Highness. Aren't you supposed to be inside the castle?" You gave a slight bow, before asking, curious about why she was out.

"I'm savoring a first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week... to a guy I don't even love." Dixie sighed, looking back at the castle.

"At least you're not an indentured servant." You pointed out. You'd rather get marry to some guy you didn't love, if it meant you didn't have to work another day. If it meant you could go out and be a singer like you wanted.

"Indentured servant?" Dixie honestly looked confused. You envied her ignorance. You cleared your throat and decided to voice your complaints in the best way you knew how.

"If I'd like to have my breakfast hot, Larxene will make me pay. And I have to fetch the eggs myself and the barn's a mile away." You sang, walking in an action to exaggerate the story. "It's cold and wet and still I get an omelette on my plate, but in my head I'm back in bed snuggled up and sleeping late."

"Really?" Dixie frowned, but you didn't want her pity.

"Really, but it's alright. I mean, I'm used to it. And you?" You asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Well..." Dixie trailed off.

"Well?" You folded your arms.

"If I want some eggs I ring the bell and the maid comes running in. And she serves them on a silver tray and she brings a cookie tin." Dixie began to sing to the tune you were earlier, catching you by surprise. She wasn't a bad singer, you could hear her loud and clear. "And while I eat, she rubs my feet and strolling minstrels play. But I'd rather be in my library reading science books all day."

Dixie looked to you for a sign that she did a good job singing her story. You returned the smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just like you." You sang.

"You are?" She asked, incredulous.

"You're just like me. There's somewhere else we'd rather be. Somewhere that's ours, somewhere that dreams come true. Yes, I am a girl like you." You sang twirling around to properly face the princess. Suddenly, like every day at this time, the sky opened up and sun began to filter upon the land. You had a perfect view of the princess now and there was no doubting you both looked alike. "You'd never think that it was so, but now I've met you and I know. It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue, that I am a girl like you."

"So, you're a singer?" Dixie asked, convinced that she was right.

"No, I work at Madame Larxene's penitentiary. Uh, I mean Dress Emporium." You coughed, a grin coming to your face. It wasn't the first time you talked bad about Larxene behind her back.

"I love Madame Larxene's Dresses!" Dixie exclaimed.

"I made the one you're wearing." You pointed out.

"You made this? It's my favorite. The design looks so complicated!" Dixie exclaimed, holding up part of her dress.

"Oh, but it isn't, really..." You trailed off, breaking off into song. "First I choose a fabric from the rack and I pin the pattern down. And I stitch it in the front and back and it turns into a gown."

"I wear the gown, without my crown and dance around my room." Dixie laughed and sang after you.

"And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom." You sang together. You both laughed lightly. You smiled and extended your arms out to feel the nice warm sun on your skin. You only got it two hours a day, you better bask in it now.

"But I'd never let my Mother know. I wouldn't want to disappoint her." Dixie finally said. You looked to her to find her looking crushed. You knew what she meant, you didn't want to disappoint your parents.

"I completely understand." You softly said. Dixie looked back at you with a small smile.

"I'm just like you." She sang.

"I think that's true." You harmonized with her.

"You're just like me."

"Yes, I can see."

"We take responsibility." You sang together as walked across from each other, your dresses shifting at the movement.

"We carry through." You sang and brushed aside your cloak.

"We carry through." Dixie harmonized and faced you.

"Do what we need to do. Yes, I am a girl like you." You both sang together, again. You both began to match movements. Spinning, sashaying, and even coming in together to clasp hands. She really was a doppelgänger to you.

"I'm just like you." You belted out, your barriers falling.

"I'm just like you." Dixie matched your projection.

"You're just like me."

"You're just like me."

"It's something anyone can see." You both harmonized.

"A heart that beats." You broke from harmonizing and sang.

"A heart that beats." Dixie followed in tone.

"A voice that speaks the truth. Yes, I am a girl like you." You both sang together and held out the last note, before letting the song fall. You both took deep breathes after the little musical and smiled.

"It's amazing! We have almost no difference, in looks. Except for our hair." You touched your (H/C) hair lightly and looked to the princess'. Hers was a forest green shade, a hair color you'd never seen before.

"We could be twins!" Dixie admitted, running a hand through her hair and laughing lightly. You smiled. Maybe this was the good feeling you had about the day.


	4. Roses and Jasmines

Lea walked through the town, a bag of warm pastries in his hands as he looked around for Dixie. Where could the girl have run off to? In the time that he was gone, the sun had appeared in the sky for the two hours it should, he was going to use that light to more easily find his friend. Fortunately for him, it didn't take him long to spot her familiar cloak and make his way over to her.

"Hey, Dixie. I got the cookies if you want to try one..." Lea's voice faded off as he got closer to not one, but two girls. Two girls that looked exactly the same besides hair color. Dixie laughed lightly as she pulled her hood up, concealing her green hair. The girl beside her with the same face and everything turned to look at Lea, and smiled, her (H/C) hair being the only difference between her and the princess. "It's uncanny..."

"I know! Isn't it crazy?" Dixie laughed, before walking over and taking the bag from Lea. "This is ___, she's lives in town and has the most beautiful voice."

"Is that right?" Lea smirked, causing the girl in front of him to blush a little.

"I mean... I want to be a singer, so I hope I'm pretty good." The girl, ___, spoke up.

"I'd like to hear it sometime, especially if the princess thinks your good." Lea offered a hand. "The names Axel, got it memorized?"

"Axel, it's nice to meet you." ___ smiled and took Lea's hand, shaking it lightly. Something weaved up between ___'s legs and looked up at Lea with a light hiss.

"What is that?!" Dixie jumps a little upon seeing the creature.

"Oh? This is Ryu, my little dragon." ___ bent down and picked up her little dragon, who examined Lea and Dixie curiously.

"A dragon, huh?" Lea reached out and rubbed the back of the reptile's head with his knuckles. "I haven't seen one for such a long time."

"Ryu is the only one I've seen in person." ___ admitted, looking to Ryu. She admired how much brighter he looked when the sun shined on him.

"What's he doing in a small town like this?" Dixie asked.

"I don't know. I found his egg as a little girl and took care of him until he hatched. He was always gentle and never did any real harm, so I kept him." ___ smiled and scratched her dragon under one of his wings. The little reptilian growled lightly, as he nuzzled his owner's cheek.

"A docile dragon. Nice." Lea placed a hand on his hip and grinned at ___. "You're definitely the most interesting girl I've met."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." ___ glanced at the redhead. Lea laughed lightly and looks to Dixie.

"Sorry, Dixie, but we should probably be getting back. Not that I don't want to hangout around here, but your mom..." Lea trailed off, as Dixie nodded.

"One day you must sing for us at the Palace." Dixie looked to ___ with an earnest look.

"Really?" ___ asked, shocked at her proposal.

"I'll send someone for you." Dixie promised, glancing at Lea. "Let's go, AXEL."

"I'll be at Madame Larxene's." ___ offered a weak smile and a shrug. Lea nodded his head towards the castle and he with Dixie began heading in that direction. Dixie looked back and offered ___ a wave.

"Goodbye, ___! I won't forget."

"Goodbye!" ___ waved back, before looking to Ryu sitting on her shoulder "Come on, Ryu. Let's head back."

~

You put away supplies and closed up shop, blowing out the candles set out around the room. It had been a slow business day, but your mind was set more on the encounter of the princess and her friend.

You'd probably never see them, again, but there was a chance that you'd be requested to the castle to sing. How exciting is that? You smiled and made your way to your shared bedroom with Namine.

The girl sat up in bed and was sketching in her notebook as you made your way in. She glanced up at you and offered you a small smile.

"Hey, ___. You've been smiling all day. What happened in town to make you like that?" Namine asked softly.

"A lot of weird, but good stuff." You simply said, changing into your pajamas.

"Did you meet a boy?"

"What?! No! I mean, I did, but what you think happened is not what happened." You shot her a slightly annoyed look, as she just giggled in response.

"I was just joking with you. Was the boy you met cute anyway?"

"I guess... He was tall and lean and had the reddest hair I've ever seen. But you know I don't really care for looks. So, I guess he was cute." You shrugged, as you slipped into bed.

"Was he nice?"

"We talked a little. He seemed cocky, but he was nice enough. Now no more talking about this. My day wasn't great just because I ran into a boy." You shook your head and relaxed into bed. "Goodnight, Namine."

~

In the middle of the night, off in the woods. Xigbar finds himself guarding an old shack. Inside, a recently kidnapped princess sits inside, banging on the door and requesting that she be let out. Xigbar ignored the girl's shouts as a familiar figure appeared from the woods.

"Signed, sealed, and delivered, man." Xigbar smirked and nodded to the door. Xemnas glanced at the structure and heard the girl's shouts. He smirked lightly.

"Does she know I'm behind this?" Xemnas asked, glancing back at Xigbar.

"No idea."

"Good. Keep her here until the wedding to King Lea is cancelled." Xemnas instructed, as he turned back to the woods. "Then we'll see who the princess marries."

~

Queen Terra had went about her regular duties that morning, but immediately noticed the absence of her daughter during the affairs. After asking a few servants and even the visiting king, Lea, she makes her way up to her daughter's bedroom. Xemnas notices her hurry and decides to join alongside her.

"Your majesty, is there something the matter?" He asked, smoothly.

"It's Dixie. She never arrived at breakfast." Terra frowned as she hurried her pace to her daughter's room. She opens the doors and steps into the large bedroom, looking around. "Dixie. Dixie, Darling? Are you here? Where could she be?"

Terra made her way across the room and notices the still made bed. Lea and Isa step in behind the two. Lea was sure he had seen Dixie the night before, where was she this morning? And why?

"She wasn't at breakfast..." Terra muttered.

"Is that something on her desk, Your Majesty?" Xemnas glanced over at the princess' study. He walks over and lifts up a note, before handing it to Terra.

"It's letter to me..." Terra frowned, as she opened the letter and read the contents inside. She puts a hand over her mouth in shock. "It says she's run away, so she won't have to marry King Lea!"

"That's dreadful, my queen." Xemnas frowned in pity to crown his act.

"We have to find her. She could be hurt!"

"Well, I'll send out search parties at once, Your Majesty. I'm sure she couldn't have gotten far." Xemnas assured the queen.

"Xemnas, what would I do without you?" Terra sighed lightly, giving her advisor a soft smile.

"This is childish and an insult to Lea." Isa stepped forward, cutting in.

"I am sure we'll find her." Terra looked to Isa with a pleading glance.

"I insist we cancel the wedding if the princess does not return by the end of the day." Isa turned to face Lea, giving him a serious look. They both knew they couldn't leave their kingdom unattended for too long.

"It doesn't add up. Why would she run away?" Lea asked, not really believing the situation. He knew that Dixie and him weren't compatible, but they were both giving up love to help others. Why would Dixie bail out now?

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Xemnas glared at Lea, before lifting up the letter and handing it to him. Lea took the letter and read it over, before noticing something peculiar. It was scented with the smell of a rose.

"Rose? Where did you find this?" Lea looked to Xemnas.

"On the princess's desk." Xemnas gave a condescending look to Lea, causing the young king's eyes to narrow. What was going on?

"Perhaps I can help you look for her." Lea offered.

"Oh, no. We already have a princess missing. The last thing we need is to have to worry about a missing king, too." Xemnas huffed in amusement. "Leave the searching to the ones who know what they're doing. How about you go sit on your throne, boy?"

"Bold words to say to a king." Lea spat, glaring at Xemnas.

Who did this advisor think he was? Did he really think Terra could protect him if Lea were to snap. The redhead shook his head. The man wasn't worth his time. Lea held up the letter, again, and frowned.

"Rose? She said that rose was overrated. She said she preferred jasmine..." Lea lowered the letter, as he began to think of a plan to find the princess. His eyes wandered to the balcony and something clicked into his head.

~

Lea, dressed casually in a cloak once more and stepped up to the dress shop. He checks the name on the sign, one more time, before he knocks on the door. It clicks open and a women with bright blond hair steps forward. The malicious look in her eyes in reminiscent of Xemnas, as she smirks at Lea.

"Welcome, young man. Are you looking for a gown for a special lady? I can assure you, you will find only the finest at Madame Larxene's." The lady, Larxene, gestured back into the shop.

"If I may, I would like to speak to one of your seamstresses, Miss ___." Lea ignored her earlier comment and cut straight to why he was there. Larxene gaped, before frowning and opening the door, allowing him in. Lea gave a polite nod, before rolling his eyes as he walked past the woman. Two girls sat at a table and stitched dresses, one he easily recognized as ___. The girl looked up and her eyes widened upon seeing Lea.

"Axel!" She stood to her feet, abandoning her work.

"Could we speak in private?" Lea glanced at the other girl, before looking back to ___. The girl smiled and nudged ___, who shot her a look. The girl that looked so much like the princess walked over, took Lea by the elbow and led him into a back room. She was certainly a bit more bold than Lea had assumed. She released his arm and turned to face him, her face beginning to light up.

"I don't believe it! The princess sent for me!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh, actually-" Lea went to explain, but was cut off.

"I'm going to sing at the castle... me!"

"I came because-" Lea tried, again.

"But, I'm not ready. I have to rehearse!"

"If I could just-"

"I better change my dress. What am I talking about? I only have one dress! Wait, isn't that why you're here?" ___ looked to Lea, now realizing that he was trying to tell her something. Lea smiled in amusement. She was pretty funny, wasn't she?

"I'm sorry, but no. The princess is missing and I need you to help me find her." Lea finally was able to say.

"Me? Well what can I do?" ___ frowned.

"Pretend to be princess Dixie."

"Are you out of your mind?!" ___ gasped.

"Just listen. I suspect Xemnas, the queen's adviser, has taken the princess off somewhere so the Royal Wedding will be cancelled." Lea explained.

"That's awful."

"If you pretend to be the princess, just for a short while, I can trick Xemnas into revealing where he's hiding her." Lea paused, before remembering what Dixie had told him about ___. "I can make this worth your while."

"This all sounds crazy. If I'm caught, I could be thrown in prison, or worse!"

"If you do this for me, for Dixie, I will pay off your debt." Lea offered.

"Yeah, right. There's no way one guy can just pay it off." ___ scoffed, folding her arms. "Who do you think you are?"

"I guess I can't play my game anymore... My names not really Axel, it's Lea. King Lea from the neighboring kingdom. Got it memorized?" Lea ran a hand through his red hair. "I could probably pay off your debt a hundred times over."

"Y-you're a king?!" ___ covered her mouth as she glanced back into the main room, before looking back to Lea. "You'll really do that... For me?"

"I promise." Lea answered sincerely. ___ lowered her gaze and pursed her lips, before raising her head and giving Lea a determined expression.

"Count me in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little earlier update. A gift to you all from me.


	5. To be a Princess

After agreeing to help Lea, you found yourself being escorted to the palace by the young king. You insisted on letting Ryu join you both, afraid of what might happen if you left him alone at home for a couple days. Lea reluctantly allowed you to bring him.

He made sure that only a few people would see you, as you both entered into the castle, which was huge. The place was a complete maze to you. You kept close to Lea, in hopes that you wouldn't get lost. After weaving through some more halls without being spotted, you both stepped into a large bedroom.

"Would you look at the size of this place!" You gaped, stepping up to the large bed and gaping at it. Was that just for one person? Crazy. Lea closed the doors behind you both, before turning and stepping up to you. You looked to him as he placed a hand on his hip and smiled a little.

"The likeness is remarkable." He commented.

"Except for my hair." You pointed out as you ran a hand through your (H/C) hair.

"I've thought of that." Lea gave you a wink, before walking over to the side of the room to grab something. Ryu, who was seated on your shoulder, hopped off and skidded around the ground, beginning to examine the new territory.

"Be careful, Ryu. This isn't our room." You warned your little dragon. He hissed and began to examine the room more carefully.

"Does he understand you?" Lea asked, returning to you with a box.

"Somewhat, I think." You looked to the box. "What's that?"

"A wig. It's the same color as the princesses hair, but styled a bit differently. I have an excuse for it, so don't worry." Lea waved it off, as he lifted the green wig from the box. "Go sit down, we'll have to pin your hair back."

"Whatever you say." You walked over to a desk and sat down at the chair seated there. Lea came behind you and pulled your hair back, away from your face and began to pin it up. "You seem to know your hair."

"Well, duh. You think my hair gets this good looking on its own." Lea smirked as he showed off his almost gravity-defying hair. "I know what I'm doing, got it memorized?"

"I'll take your word for it." You smiled and faced forward, so he could work on your hair. It didn't take him long to pin all your hair back, before he pulled the wig on you. It was strange, but not uncomfortable, fortunately for you. Lea pinned that down, too, but carefully hid the pins. He came around to stand in front of you and fixed the bangs of the wig to better cover up that it was fake.

"There, you are now princess Dixie. I would say you look hot, but you already did before I put the wig on." Lea sent you a knowing grin, as your cheeks began to burn.

"I don't think royals are suppose to talk to commoners like that." You pointed out.

"Oh, we can. Some are just too self-centered to do it. But I know a pretty girl when I see one. And I'm not just saying that since you look like the princess." Lea quickly added in.

"Well... Thank you." You stood to your feet and looked in the mirror. You did look exactly like Dixie now. Amazing. You looked back to Lea and took in a deep breathe. "Lea, we're missing one teeny tiny detail. I don't know a thing about being a Princess."

"Leave that to me. I'm a king, I know all about princesses." Lea smirked, before he began to circle around you. "Try to keep up. No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud."

"I don't think I will be able to keep up..." You admitted, your head already spinning. Lea chuckled at this.

"Let me put this in a way you'll better understand then." Lea cleared his throat and to your upmost surprise, began singing. "To be a princess is to know which spoon to use. To be a princess is to own a thousand pairs of shoes. To maintain a regal gait leave the parsley on your plate. And be charming but detached and be amused."

You were speechless. He wasn't a great singer, but he was enjoying himself and it was contagious. You listened carefully to his words.

"To be a princess is to never be confused." Lea walked over to you and began to pose in a snobbish exaggeration that you guessed you were suppose to follow. "Do a plié and never fall don't ever stray from protocol. All through the day there's just one way you must behave. Do keep a grip and never crack, stiff upper lip and arch the back. Bend from above and always wear your gloves, and wave."

You followed his instructions, trying to keep up.

"Shoulders back and tummy in and pinky out and lift the chin and slowly turn the head from side to side." He instructed, adjusting your form to help you better get it.

"I see now." You sang, as he stepped away from you.

"Breathing gently, stepping lightly. Smile brightly, nod politely. Never show a thing you feel inside. Glide!" Lea stepped over and opened a closet, revealing dozens of beautiful and flowing dresses. He nodded to it and you hesitantly stepped over. You looked over the dresses before removing one that was your favorite color. You stripped out of your old dress and with help from Lea, stepped into your new one. "To be a princess is to always look your best. To be a princess is to never get to rest."

You slipped your arms into the sleeves of the dress, as Lea tightened the dress around your waist and began to tie up the back of it. His hands were warm and he wasn't rough about putting it on like you thought he might be. Once finished, Lea rested his hands on your waist in a teasing fashion, before he pulled away with a snicker. You gave him a look and his grin just grew.

"Sit for a portrait, never squirm. Sleep on a mattress extra firm. Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words. Curtsy to every count and lord." Lea bowed to you as you curtsied back. "Learn how to play the harpsichord. Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds."

"Thirds, thirds." You harmonized your voice with Lea's. The young king lowered his arms and just took a moment to look at you. You smiled a little. You never expected a king to be so bold and funny. You thought they were all uptight.

"And she has beautiful eyes, your spirits rise when she walks in the room." Lea began to softly sing, as he stepped up to you.

"I see..." You swallowed your embarrassment down. You couldn't let your emotions wander. He was royalty, he was only teasing you with his advances.

"Doors close and the chemistry grows. She's like a rose that's forever in bloom." Lea began to hold the note until he shook his head, looked away, and cleared his throat. "Do a plié and don't-"

"Ever ever ever fall." You sang in.

"Never show dismay."

"And be there when people call!"

"Be prepared whatever royal life will bring. Do keep a grip and don't-"

"Ever ever ever crack."

"Take a dainty sip."

"Never ever turn your back."

"There's a time and place and way for everything. To be a princess is to never make your bed. To be a princess is to always use your head." Lea offered a hand to you. You stepped over to take his hand, but slipped on your dress that still lingered on the floor. Lea grabbed your arm and pulled you up, before you could hit the ground. You looked to him thankfully, as he gave you a half-smile. He released you and offered his elbow. "Shall we?"

~

"It is official, then. Due to the disappearance of the princess, the wedding to King Lea is cancelled." Isa announced, glancing at the queen and her advisor. Terra frowned, but lowered her gaze in defeat. Xemnas remained neutral, hiding how pleased he really was.

"Queen Terra, Isa, hope I'm not too late." Lea ran into the room, before skidding to a halt. He nodded to the queen and gave Isa a look, as he stepped aside. "May I present, Princess Dixie."

Upon hearing your cue, you stepped out into the room. Everyone gaped at you, surprised at the 'princess's' return. Ryu trailed at your feet, trying not to drag attention to himself.

"Dixie?" Terra stood from her throne and made her way over.

You carefully stepped over in the high-heels you were wearing. You stumbled a little, but you were getting the hang of them. The queen stopped before you and raised up a hand, placing it against your cheek. You looked back at her, trying your best to look earnest. Finally, Terra smiled.

"Dixie, you're back! Where have you been?" The queen embraced you and you stiffened for a moment. You quickly forced yourself to relax and you embraced the older woman.

"I'm sorry. I should not have run away." You softly said.

"Promise me you'll never do it again." Terra pulled back from you and gave a serious look. You nodded in promise to her. She reached up and gently touched your hair. "Your hair, it's different."

"Some weird stuff happened while I was gone." You shrugged, trying to sound convincing. Man, your nerves were destroying you.

"I still think we should cancel the wedding..." Isa scoffed and folded his arms.

"Give it a break, dude. The princess is back, isn't she? And weren't you the one who told me I should settle down." Lea teased his poor ambassador.

"Shut it, Lea." Isa rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "An agreement is an agreement. The wedding is back on."

"Wonderful." Terra smiled. Finally you took in all the words that were said and you paled. The princess was engaged to Lea. But she seemed so upset about it. Weren't they friends?

You looked over at the young king who was talking to his ambassador. You were going to have to pretend to court Lea for the next couple days? Your face began to burn. He was hot, but you weren't sure how to feel about acting it all out... What if you took the courting too seriously? You didn't want to mess this up.

"Only a few short days before the wedding." Terra clapped her hands together. "This is great! I'm glad everything was resolved."

You almost gasped. You hoped the real princess is found soon, because you don't think you can handle fake marrying someone. Especially someone who is royal.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be off to see to the arrangements." Xemnas coughed and began to make his way out of the room, when he spotted Ryu. He stopped and glowered at your dragon. "Who let this mangey beast in here?"

"Everything alright, Xemnas?" Lea walked over and cut in, dragging Xemnas' attention away from the creature.

"It soon will be." Xemnas sent the redhead a heated glare, before making his way out of the room. Ryu trailed after Xemnas and sniffed the ground, before beginning to claw at something. Lea noticed and made his way over, seeing as you were busy with Terra. Lea bent down and noticed a couple pine needles with some dirt on the ground.

"What do we have here? Pine needles. What's Xemnas doing in the forest?" Lea frowned, before straightening up.

"Lea, I want to hear all about how you found Dixie." Terra called and motioned the young king over.

"Of course, it's a pretty long story actually." Lea put on a fake smile as he walked over to the two girls. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this next chapter, everyone!


	6. No Status Quo Draco

Xemnas made his way through the woods, his pace brisk, as he made his way through the leaning trees. He made it in front of the old stone cabin that sat in the woods alone. His frown deepened as he stepped up to the door and gave a hard knock on it.

"Let me in, now." Xemnas stated harshly through the door. Xigbar opened the door to the cabin, looking a little more than exhausted.

"Boss, didn't expect you to show up. Everything's fine here if that's what you're wondering." Xigbar laughed forcefully and Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"How did she escape?" Xemnas asked, cutting to the chase.

"Dang, you already know?"

"She showed up at the castle today, you fool." Xemnas pushed past Xigbar and into the house. "Where's Demyx?"

"He went out looking for her."

"Now, I can understand the princess escaping you idiots." Xemnas muttered as he turned to face Xigbar. "But why didn't she tell the queen she'd been captured?"

"Huh, that is a bit strange..." Xigbar rubbed his chin.

"Something's off... I must solve this princess puzzle if I'm to be king..." Xemnas glanced out to the dark forest.

~

Lea stepped through the halls of the palace. He was making sure that ___ had found her way to bed without any suspicions. The longer they could hold it out, the better.

Lea turned into another hall, when he spotted a familiar creature. ___'s familiar green dragon was scurrying around the hall. The redhead shook his head as he made his way over to the reptile.

"What are you doing out here?" Lea asked, mostly rhetorically, as he bent down and picked up the creature. Ryu, Lea recalled his name, squirmed in his arms, but when the dragon recognized him, he relaxed. "Sheesh, you're a gentle beast, huh? You're very different than other dragons."

The little beast hissed at that, causing the young king to laugh.

"Don't take it personally. I think it's cool." Lea walked towards the princess' room, in hopes of finding ___. He pushed open the door and sighed in relief when he saw ___ collapsed in bed. The redhead released the reptile, who scampered over to the bed.

Lea stepped over and examined ___. She was still completely in disguise. He would return in the morning to check to make sure she still was.

Lea wasn't sure if he could pull off pretending to court the girl. He wasn't sure she could pull it off either. But they would both have to try, for the sake of the kingdom. Now, Lea needed to work out trying to find Dixie. She could be anywhere, but all arrows at the moment pointed to Xemnas.

The guy hated him and no one would directly hate on someone who was trying to help the kingdom. But what did Xemnas want? What could he gain from kidnapping Dixie? Lea frowned as he stepped out of the bedroom, shutting the doors behind him.

He hoped the princess was still alive. Otherwise everything he was doing would be for nothing.

~

You shifted a little in bed as you felt the sun on your face. You rolled onto your other side as you rubbed your eyes. You yawned, before slowly blinking open your eyes. The unfamiliar environment caught you off guard, until the memories of the day before came surfacing to your mind. You were pretending to be the princess.

"I thought I was dreaming, but I'm not." You sat up in bed, as Ryu perked his head up. It looked like he slept at your feet for the night. He crawled up to you and tilted his head in curiosity. You heard a knock at your bedroom door and jumped. You fixed your wig, as Ryu gave a slight hiss. "Ryu, we've gotta act like we live here! We can't give ourselves away."

You grabbed and checked in a small mirror beside the bed to make sure none of your real hair was peeking through. You sighed and set the mirror away, before closing your eyes.

"Be a princess... Be a princess..." You exhaled, before opening your eyes and straightening up. "Come in."

"Good morning, princess." A maid opened and stepped through the entrance of the bedroom and made her way over, a tray in her hands. She jumped upon seeing Ryu lying in your bed. "Princess! That's a dragon! Do I need to go grab a knight or-!"

"No! No. He's with me." You laughed nervously, as you rubbed Ryu's head. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh, I apologize." The maid nodded in understanding as she began to set up the tray over your lap. The contents of the tray were covered with a metal tarp. "Your breakfast, Your Highness."

"Really? In bed?" You asked in surprise.

"As always."

"Oh yes. Of course. Thank you." You cleared your throat in embarrassment. Hopefully you didn't give yourself away. You reached up and uncovered the tray, your eyes going wide in shock. It was filled with food. "Look at all this food! Do you want some? I can't eat all of this."

"Oh! I couldn't, Your Highness!" The maid quickly turned down your offer.

"But there's enough to feed an army! Come on, take some." You insisted, picking up a warm, soft biscuit and offering it to her.

"I... thank you, m'lady." The maid graciously accepted the biscuit. She smiled a little. "I'll draw your bath. Would you like bubbles, mineral salts, or lavender oil?"

"Would it be too much to have all of it?" You asked sheepishly. Hey, if you were going to be a princess for a little bit, you were going to milk it.

~

Lea quickly made his way through the corridors. He forgot to check on ___ and was worried that she might have been spot by one of the workers in the castle. He needed to check in to make sure.

Lea nodded politely to anyone he passed, before making it to the princess' bedroom. He entered and checked to make sure no one was there. Once he knew it was clear, he looked for ___, before hearing muffled talking from the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow and walked over. He pressed his ear against the door and upon hearing ___'s voice, sighed in relief.

He would leave her be, but stay in the bedroom to ensure no one walked in on her while she was exposed.

In more ways than one.

~

"I may never come out." You sighed, stretching out your legs in the large tub. You looked over as Ryu sat on the sink counter and seemed to try to hunch. He wiggled his tail in the air and gave the mirror a good sneer, along with a growl. He seemed to frown, before lying down, his tail curling around him. "What's wrong, Ryu? Are you sick?"

Ryu turned to look at you before trying to muster out a fearsome roar. You let out a little chuckle at his performance.

"Now, wait a minute. Are you trying to be scary?" You asked. Ryu let out a meek hiss, as he hopped off the counter and walked over to the bathtub you were lying in. He hopped up onto the rim of the tub and looked at you with a downtrodden expression. You smiled sadly, as you finally understood what was going on. "Oh, huh... I can see it when you're feeling low, you can't hide that from me. You're no status quo draco so why keep trying to be? 'Cause you're more than this, you give a harmless hiss. I wish you could see the you I see..."

Ryu stood up and gave a low growl, to try and intimidate you. You shake your head and reach out, rubbing his scale head.

"No. I say, if your kind celebrate it. If it's peace you'll find, serenade it. Noah's ark should've had a snake like you." You sang, as you tapped Ryu's nose. The reptile happily flapped his wings, before hopping off the tub and back onto the ground. "And if what you are is a strange you. Doesn't mean you should change you. Only means you should change your point of view..."

~

Lea had heard ___'s singing drifting through the door and he was impressed. Dixie wasn't lying when she told him she had a great singing voice. The redhead stepped back over to the door to hear the words a little bit better.

~

"Hey, dragon. You show your passion. To thine own-self be true. Your warmth you share, shows that you do care." You stepped out of the tub and pulled on a bathrobe tying it to hold it in place, before looking back to Ryu. "It's how I know you're you."

Ryu walked up to your feet and rubbed against them affectionately. You chuckled and turned in a circle, being careful not to slip.

"You don't need the bows or tiara, bid your woes sayonara. Trust your heart cause it knows the way to depart. Click your scales, you're enchanting. Spirit sails when you're granting." You kneeled down beside Ryu and rubbed his back, as he turned to look back at you. "When you cuddle, there's nothing I want more!"

You leaned down and pecked the top of Ryu's head, causing the little dragon to nudge against your cheek in gratitude. You smiled, as you pulled back to look down at him.

"There is not one scale of you that I would rearrange. I love you the way you are and that will never change." You ran a hand down the back of the dragon. "That will never... change."

Ryu let out a hiss, as he rested his head on your knee. You laughed lightly as you rubbed the underside of his belly.

"That's my boy."

~

Lea stepped back from the door, a bit taken back. He was expecting to hear some ditsy love song, instead he was met with a song talking about how the girl loved her dragon just the way he was. Pacifist and everything. It was still silly, but he could tell the other meaning behind it.

The girl didn't want to get dragged into this situation. She doesn't want to pretend to be someone she's not. She wants to be herself. Lea sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. As soon as all of this was over, Lea would make this up for ___. He was putting her through a lot of trouble.

And if Lea was completely honest, he liked talking to ___, a lot more than talking to ___ who's pretending to be Dixie.

~

You finished pinning your wig back in, double-checking for any stray hairs, before letting out a sigh.

"How am I going to do this? Everyone will know I'm a fake. They'll throw me in the dungeon in two seconds flat!" You ran a hand down your face, as you flattened the skirt of the beautiful dress you had chose to wear for the day. You jumped as you heard the click of the bedroom door and looked over. The silver-haired man from the day before stepped in and addressed you with a nod.

"Your highness." The man's eyes wandered to Ryu who sat on the bed. "There seems to be a reptile on your bed. I can dispose of it, if you wish."

"He belongs to me!" You quickly cut in, picking up Ryu as you stood.

"He's yours, is he? Apologies, my lady. I didn't think you liked such creatures." The man, Xemnas you remembered, made his way over to you. He towered at least two heads above you and a shiver shot down your spine, when the man brought up a hand to brush against your cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you..." You cleared your throat, as you're gaze went down. The man wore long sleeves, but one of his sleeves slipped down from his arm, revealing scars and protruding veins on his arm. Xemnas must have noticed, because he swiftly lowered his arm.

"The queen has sent me to escort you to the young king." Xemnas turned and offered you his elbow.

"Right, thank you..." You hesitantly took Xemnas' elbow as he led you out of the bedroom. Something was wrong about this guy.


	7. If You Love Me For Me

As soon as you stepped into the throne room with Xemnas, you were quick to pull away from the eerie man. You cleared your throat, as Xemnas glanced at you before stepping forward.

"May I announce, Princess Dixie." Xemnas gestured to you, before going to stand by Terra's throne.

"Hello, Dear. Come." Terra smiled softly and gestured you forward. You hesitantly stepped forward, until you were in front of her. You glanced at Lea, who was standing beside the wall. He gave you an encouraging nod. "I understand that you've probably been stressed by the busy schedule and it makes sense on why you ran away. You're being forced to marry King Lea. There's not much I can change about that, but... I canceled all your activities today, so you can spend time with him."

"Would be a nice breather." Lea noted.

"Yes. Thank you, mother." You curtsied in respect. Ryu scampered up to Lea and let out a hiss. The redhead chuckled and bent down, picking up the dragon.

"I hope you're not as needy as him."

"He likes you." You laugh lightly as you folded your arms.

"So, would you mind spending the rest of the day with me?" Lea asked, sincerely, taking you back a little. He sounded so genuine.

"Yeah, of course... We have some catching up to do." You straightened up and hoped your facade wasn't slipping.

"King Lea, would you do us the honor of playing the piano? I know you love music." Terra stood from her throne and smiled as she stepped down. She walked over to a piano seated in the corner of the room.

"You do?" You looked to Lea in surprise. You didn't take him as a musical kind of guy. I mean, you did hear him sing, but you thought it was to humor you.

"I will, if the princess agrees to sing with me." Lea sent you a knowing smirk.

"Sing with you. Uh, no, I couldn't." You quickly tried to turn him down. You didn't want to sing in front of all these important people. What if you didn't even know the song?

"Something tells me you have a wonderful voice." Lea insisted, as he took a seat at the piano. You gulped, as he tuned the piano, before letting out a string of notes. You recognized the notes and felt some of your unease melt away.

"Sing, dear." Terra clasped her hands and watched patiently. You took a deep breathe and looked to Lea. The young man looked back to you with a glint in his eyes.

"Once a lass met a lad. "You're a gentle one" said she. In my heart I'd be glad if you loved me for me." You softly began to sing to the tune played on the piano. "You say your love is true and I hope that it will be..."

"I'd be sure, if I knew that you loved me for me." Lea sang after you, taking you off guard. You knew he could sing, but there was such a... Fiery passion behind his voice in this song. You looked to Lea questionably, but all he did was widen his smirk. He stood from his seat and took your hand.

~Could I be the one you're seeking? Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues.~

You walked out with Lea into the courtyard. He glanced back, before looking to you.

"A wonderful voice, as always." He complimented.

"You caught me off guard back there." You admitted.

"But I knew you could handle it. You did a great job. I think they're all buying it." Lea cleared his throat. "I know it's weird, but we will have to... Perform romantic activities together. But don't take anything I do seriously."

"Gotcha."

"I don't want to waste this time though, so how about we DO use it to get to know each other better?" He suggested with a shrug.

"I'd like that." You smiled as Lea offered a hand. You took it, as you were led out onto the palace grounds.

~What you see may be deceiving, truth lies underneath the skin... Hope will blossom by believing, the heart that lies within,~

You walked out with Lea into the palace gardens as he told you about his friend, Isa.

"When he heard I was the one who stole the horse from the stables, he about blew a fuse." Lea laughed.

"And he's your ambassador?" You asked.

"He's here with me at the palace. He's probably off doing work of some kind."

"You both sound like complete opposites. I mean, your fiery and sporadic and a huge tease, while he's cold and sarcastic and it sounds like a bit of a pessimist. How do you two even get along?" You inquired as you and Lea stopped in front of some flower beds.

"Don't know, we just do. We've always been best friends and we always look out for each other." Lea answered with a light shrug. He then bent and picked a beautiful white jasmine and offered it to you.

"Thank you." You gently took it, before carefully placing it in your wig. "I've always been more of a rose girl, but this jasmine is beautiful."

"Oh, so you like roses." Lea sighed irritably.

"Well, yeah. Don't most girls? They are a lot more romantic."

"That's what I thought, but some girls can be so picky." Lea shook his head, before offering you an arm. "Let's go."

~I'll be yours. Together we shall always be as one, if you love me for me. Who can say where we'll go?~

Xemnas watched from one of the towers of the castle as the princess and king spent time together. At the moment, the two young royals were playing with the princess' new reptile, who flew and scampered about. Xemnas scoffed at the childish activity as he tried to determine where he went wrong.

The princess was acting strangely and even the young king seemed on edge. It made the advisor think about how the princess mentioned no kidnapping. Something else was going on and Xemnas wasn't going to let it be left in the dark. The man turned away and stepped back into the castle, deciding to take a trip into town.

~I'll be yours. Together we shall always be as one.  
Who can promise what will be... But I'll stay by your side if you love me for me.~

"So, I've been trying to pay off their debt for my whole life, but Larxene always seems to be raising the amount." You explained as you and Lea stepped onto the path leading back to the castle.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents." Lea said, a lot softer than his usual snarky voice.

"It's alright, they won't die in vain. I will make them proud."

"You already have." You blinked and looked to Lea, confused. He gave a half-smile. "You're helping save the kingdom. You're aiding the people by helping me marry the princess so the kingdom can have a money flow, again. You must have made them more than proud."

"Thanks... I hope your right." You sighed and managed a small smile. Lea looked over you, before reaching out and taking your hand. You looked to him with a raised eyebrow, but he just gave smile.

"I am right, got it memorized?"

"Pfft, fine."

~If you love me for me.~

You sat on the balcony of the princess' room with Lea, looking out at the last minutes of the sun in the sky. You sat on the thick, stone railing surrounding the balcony as Lea leaned against the wall.

"You want to know why red is the last color you see disappear when the sun sets?" He asked, glancing over at you.

"Why?" You looked back at him.

"It's cause red travels the farthest." He gave you a smirk, before his gaze settled on the disappearing sun, again. "It's a good view, huh?"

"It's the best I've ever seen." You admitted.

"You know, you're not bad." Lea pushed off the wall of the castle. "I thought you might be boring or a bit of a drag, but I actually enjoyed that time I spent with you."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint." You rolled your eyes.

"I guess I have something to look forward to when I journey to this kingdom's town."

"I'm flattered."

"You still think I'm joking?"

"Please, Lea." You sighed and looked back out at the sunset. "I'm helping you out with this favor, afterwards my debt is paid off and you're married. You'll never head back into town and even if you did, I wouldn't be there."

"... Where would you be?"

"Traveling and singing around the world." You closed your eyes and sighed lightly. "My dream..."

"I hope you achieve your dream then." You felt a warm hand pat your shoulder, before you heard Lea walk off the balcony. You opened your eyes and turned to watch him leave, as you frowned. You tried to push it down, but you felt the slight drum of your heart. Ryu crawled up and rubbed against your legs.

"Ryu... Dixie hasn't been found, yet, and... I think I'm falling in love with the king." You felt your stomach drop as you admitted it out loud.

~

Xemnas stepped through the streets of the kingdom's town, passing by citizens who didn't give him a second glance. He was dressed, again, in his black coat rather than his royal leopard cloak. He had decided to go through the town to see if he could find some answers to his problem. He had been out for hours and he decided to head back to the castle, when something caught his eye.

Xemnas walked over to the shop where he noticed strange claw marks on the wall. Almost akin to a dragon's scratch. He glanced at the sign of the shop. A dress emporium of all things. He rather not go in there, but he decided to check to see if he could gain any progress tonight.

As Xemnas entered the shop, his eyes immediately fell on the familiar outline of the princess. She was carefully and slowly stitching up a dress, beside another girl who was doing the same. But hearing the door open, the princess' head perked up.

"Xemnas! You found me! Thank goodness, they wouldn't allow me into the castle." Dixie beamed and stood to her feet.

"Princess..." A smirk crawled onto Xemnas' face, as he made his way over to the girl. He offered her his elbow. "Come quickly, Princess. You can tell me everything on the way to the castle."

"But first let me-" The princess looked to the other girl, but Xemnas grabbed her arm. He pulled the princess away from her work without hesitance.

"No time, Your Highness." He insisted as they both hurried to the door of the shop.

"Princess?" Namine watched them go, her stomach twisting in worry.


	8. Caught in the Act

It wasn't long before Dixie found herself walking along through the forest with Xemnas. At first, she thought he had known a shortcut to the castle, but time slowly began to tick away and Dixie found her spirits falling.

"What are we doing here?" Dixie stopped in her tracks and looked to Xemnas.

"Taking a little side trip, Princess." He merely answered, tugging her along, again. Dixie examined the cloak Xemnas was wearing and her eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't his usual attire, it was the same attire her kidnappers were wearing.

"You were behind this!" Dixie wrenched herself away from Xemnas, backing up.

"Very clever planting a double to fool even me. But not quite clever enough." Xemnas chuckled darkly, as he approached the girl. "Checkmate. I win."

Dixie shook her head and turned to run, when two familiar figures appeared from the woods in front of her.

"Hey, no running away this time. Last thing we need is to get into more trouble." Demyx huffed lightly as he pulled out his sitar. "We really don't want to hurt you, princess."

"But we will if we have to." Xigbar noted, setting one of his bolts into its bow.

"I don't understand, Xemnas. Why would you do this?" Dixie asked, frowning.

"To be king, duh." Demyx answered like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world, as he leaned on his sitar.

"And to bring back magic to the world to open up the sky." Xigbar added.

"And how would you get to be king? Or attain magic? Both are impossible for the likes of you." Dixie spat.

"Still underestimating me? Isn't that just like a royal." Xemnas hummed, amused by the princess' act.

"He was going to marry you." Demyx glanced between the two and gagged. Xemnas was way too old for the princess.

"What?!" Dixie exclaimed, looking at Xemnas, incredulous.

"Now, he's got a new bride in mind." Xigbar hurriedly added.

"Your mother is a very beautiful woman." Xemnas chuckled as he stepped up and ran a hand through Dixie's hair. The princess stepped away in disgust of the man.

"And how about that magic? What stupid idea did you come up for that?" Dixie asked.

"For months we've been gathering up darkness and with enough of it running through me, I will be able to control it and magic. I will bring magic back to the land and everyone will have no choice but to make me king." Xemnas simply answered, as he back up again, shadows curling around him. "How sad they'll be when they discover you died in a tragic accident."

"They'll never give up looking for me!" Dixie insisted.

"Oh, I think they will." Xemnas approached the girl, causing her to back up in fear. Xigbar caught her shoulder, holding her in place. Xemnas came up to stand in front of her, before reaching up and easily releasing the earrings from her ears. One pricked her ear as he removed it, causing blood to drip along its metal. "When I show them this."

"It won't be enough! I'll find my way out of the woods, I'll get back home, and I'll-" The princess gasped in surprise as suddenly a wall of darkness began to form around her like a cocoon. Before she could reach or jump out, it sealed her in, trapping her. She tried to push through the darkness, but it was as solid as a wall now. Xemnas had actually done it, he actually regained magic. "No, no... No..."

Xemnas turned away from his successful trap and smirked. He walked away from the cocoon of darkness, followed by Demyx and Xigbar. The princess was trapped in the forest alone.

~

"Everything seems to be in order. Thank you, Ambassador." Terra nodded gratefully to Isa, before looking back to you and Lea. You both were at the moment just standing in front of the thrones. "The kingdoms will be officially joined after the wedding tomorrow. Are you ready, Darling?"

"Ready? Well, I..." You didn't no what to say. Tomorrow? Everything was happening so fast and there was no sign of the princess. You couldn't just marry the king, you'd never be able to hold up the facade for that long.

"I guess she's asking if you're ready to marry me." Lea cut in, he must have seen your hesitation. He took your hand and kneeled down, before taking out a velvet box. Sitting inside for you to see was a beautiful diamond ring. "For my bride to be."

"Whoa..." You gaped. It was the most beautiful ring you've ever seen. You must have given Lea the reaction he wanted, because he chuckled and got back to his feet, again. He removed the ring from the box and easily slid it onto your ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I'll take that as you being excited." Lea gave you a smirk, as Terra beamed at the interaction. You pushed down the sound of your drumming heart and tried to swallow your feelings. He was just acting, his flirting and compliments and kindness... They were part of the act. Suddenly, the doors to the throne room were slammed open, as Xemnas stepped into the room.

"Grab her! She's an imposter." Xemnas pointed towards you. His leopard cloak swayed as two guards rushed past him and over to you. They each grabbed one of your arms and held you in place.

"Xemnas, what are you doing?" Terra stood from her seat, shock and concern written on her face.

"Get your hands off me!" You tried to pull away from the guards, but their hold remained firm.

"Release the princess!" Lea ordered, going to approach you.

"She's a fake. A common pauper." Xemnas spat.

"Are you telling me I don't know my own daughter?" Terra raised her voice threateningly towards Xemnas.

"I only just discovered the truth myself, your majesty. Have you not wondered why the young king has been acting so suspicious lately?" Xemnas glared at Lea, before pointing an accusing finger at him. "He's conspiring with this imposter. Together they took the princess and killed her, leaving her body in the forest. So, now these two could take over your kingdom."

"And what proof do you have of this ridiculous story?" Lea scoffed, folding his arms.

"Once I discovered this treachery, I tried to rescue the princess but it was too late. I couldn't find her body. All I could find was a puddle of blood and these." Xemnas removed something from his pocket, before handing them over to Terra. She gasped, seeing the familiar, now bloodied, earrings.

"No! It can't be!" Terra collapsed on her throne, holding a hand to her chest. Xemnas turned and approached you, before grabbing your green wig and ripping it off. It tugged at your hair, but he successfully removed it, revealing your (H/C) hair. Terra dropped her face into her hands. "It's true..."

"Look, she might not be the princess, but this wasn't a plan to take over the kingdom." Lea stepped forward and pointed a hand to Xemnas. "He's behind the princess' kidnapping! I did this so the wedding could still go on and the kingdom's could unite. I didn't want to leave this land to die."

"A likely story. We all knew you didn't love the princess. What says you even cared about her kingdom." Xemnas laced his words with venom.

"I didn't love her... But she was still my friend and I was going to push away my happiness for hers." Lea stood up straighter at his answer. "Let this girl go, this was my idea all along."

"But she still went along with it. Didn't she?" Xemnas looked to the guards. "Throw her in the dungeon."

"No, wait! I'm not the princess, but I never hurt her or anybody else!" You exclaimed, trying again to pull away from the guards. Lea hurried forward to grab you, but a hand was placed on his shoulder and held him back. Lea looked back to Isa, who just gave him a shake of his head. You pointed to Xemnas. "I just wanted to save the princess! From him!"

"My daughter... My poor daughter..." Terra ignored the chaos around her as she lowered her head in mourning.

"What do they take us for? Fools? Trying to marry you off to a mere pauper?" Isa pulled Lea away from the situation at hand and frowned. "I know you weren't behind this. It must have been some stupid trick by that Xemnas guy."

"No it was me... But now I'm worried that he really did kill the princess. The queen clearly can't trust me anymore. I can't help this kingdom any longer." Lea let out a huff and ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at you getting dragged away.

"I should say not. The sooner we leave, the happier I'll be." Isa folded his arms.

"But before we do. There's one more thing I need to do." Lea gave Isa a grin, before walking off.

~

You were led through the familiar palace halls and rooms, before being led outside. Ryu was at your heels at all times, but was too scared to confront your captors. Finally you found yourself being led down into a stone bunker-like area, most likely the dungeon itself. You passed a couple cells, before you were pushed into one. Ryu slipped in with you, before the door to the cell was shut and locked.

You gripped the bars and watched the guards recede away. You sighed and stepped back, before taking a seat on the bench provided in the cell. Lea didn't even try to stop the guards from taking you...

"Do a plié and never fall. Don't ever stray from protocol. All through the day there's just one way, you must behave. Do keep a grip and never crack, Stiff upper lip..." Your singing faltered, as your situation finally set in. You were going to be trapped here forever or killed soon. Tears pricked your eyes, as you lowered your head into your lap. "Stiff upper lip..."

~

Queen Terra sat on her throne, tears running down her cheeks. She had lost too much. She looked up at the portrait of her husband on the wall. He stood regal, his long, blonde hair tied back and trailing down his back. He was strong. She wondered how she could have loss him.

"Just who I wanted to see." Terra looked up at the voice, to find Xemnas enter into the throne room.

"Xemnas, what is it?" Terra brushed away her tears and sat up in her throne.

"So many problems. I'm here to help." Xemnas bowed in respect.

"You can't bring my daughter back." Terra frowned and looked over Xemnas.

"You're not wrong. But I can provide the answer to saving your Kingdom. I might not be wealthy like King Lea, but I have something even better. Something we've needed for a long time." Xemnas stepped closer to the queen and lifted his hand, palm facing up. A swirl of darkness appeared over his palm, causing Terra to gasp. "It's magic, I've brought it back."

"Xemnas... I got rid of that years ago. There's a reason I got rid of it. It's too dangerous." Terra warned.

"This is what you need right now. What other options do you have?" Xemnas tilted his head in question, as Terra lowered her gaze in defeat. Xemnas dismissed the darkness and began to lowly hum. "Well your good luck has departed and your people soon will starve. Au revoir to your foie gras and cheese fondues. But because I'm so good-hearted my magic I will provide. I feel your pain, so how could I refuse?"

Terra stood up and moved away from Xemnas as he sung darkly, but he followed right behind her. He wouldn't allow her to walk away from this.

"But to give me some incentive, there's just one thing I require. And it's something that you never even use. And it's nothing that inventive just the one thing I desire. This simple crown, yes, how could I refuse?" Xemnas grabbed Terra's small hand, as the queen looked back at the larger man. He removed his own velvet box and offered it to her. "Don't let your spirits falter I've a ring box in my hand, and I booked a band so grab your dancing shoes. And come with me to the altar see the kingdom as you plan. Yes, marry me for how can you refuse?"

Terra felt tears well up in her eyes, again, but she sighed and pushed them down as she offered her left hand to Xemnas. The advisor smirked and took her hand, slipping his own wedding ring onto her finger. He brought a hand up and rested it against the queen's cheek.

"How can you refuse?"


	9. Light Vs. Darkness

Dixie continued to try and break through the darkness, but it was completely futile. Nothing seemed to work. She sighed and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Tears sprung to her eyes when she realized she would never see her mother, again. No one would know what happened to her and Xemnas would get away with everything.

Tears trailed down the princess' face as a new feeling grew in her chest. A sense of moral. She wasn't going to stop. Her kingdom needed her. Her people needed her. Her mother needed her.

Dixie stood back to her feet and as she did a light began to envelop her skin, turning into a pale pink color. She watched in fascination as her whole self began to transform.

~

You braided the stray straws on the ground together as you softly hummed. The thin straws became more firm tied together and you glanced back across from your cell. Hanging on the wall was a ring of keys, if you were able to make the straw strong enough, you could reach over with it like a hook and snatch up the keys. Ryu lied patiently on the floor, watching you work.

As you continued to braid the straw together, you glanced at the ring still on your finger. You frowned a little, before shaking your head. That ring wasn't meant for you. It held no sentimental meaning since the beginning.

You hummed a little louder, trying to drown out your own thoughts. You held up your long rod of straw, it looked just about long enough. You began to braid in some more straw, curling it like a hook. Ryu noticed you getting closer to finishing and let out a slight growl as he hopped to his feet.

You guessed after all of this, you'd have to run from the kingdom. You felt awful. You wanted to pay off that debt to make up for all your parents' work and you didn't want to leave Namine behind like that. But what choice did you have?

You finished braiding the straw and glanced down the halls for any guards. With the coast clear, you stuck out your handmade rod and moved it closer to the ring of keys. You made an upwards motion and the keys got caught. You grinned and carefully reeled the end of the straw back over.

Suddenly the straw snapped before the keys could get to the cell and the ring of keys dropped to the ground. You winced, before getting down on your knees and reaching out for the ring. The tips of your fingers brushed against it and as you stretched out your fingers to get a better chance, footsteps could be heard very close. You jumped, hitting your head against the bars and your vision wavered. You rubbed your head as you saw a figure bend down and pick up the keys.

"So jumpy, I'd thought you'd be happy to see me." You heard a familiar voice and your vision cleared to see Lea.

"Lea?" You lowered your arm and got to your feet.

"What? You thought I was going to let you stay down here to rot?" Lea quirked an eyebrow, before sticking the key into the lock and clicking open your cell.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" You pursed your lips as Ryu hissed at Lea.

"Maybe disappointed, but not mad." Lea pulled open the cell and you stepped out, Ryu at your heels. You looked at him with a frown, before putting your arms around his shoulders and giving him a quick hug. You pulled away fast, before he could respond.

"I didn't know if you'd show up... I really thought I was going to be trapped there forever... Maybe killed later." You admitted.

"Hey, I dragged you into this, there's no way I was gonna let that happen to you." Lea reached out and placed a warm hand on your shoulder. You looked back to him and he grinned as he tapped the side of his head. "Got it memorized?"

"..." You smiled and nodded a little. "Yeah, I do."

~

Xemnas stepped into the queen's room where Terra stood in a long, white dress, a striking contrast to her usual red attire. She looked forlornly into the mirror, as she pinned her train into her green hair. Xemnas stepped over and placed his hands on her shoulders, easily towering over her.

"Smile, my dear. You're about to become my Queen." Xemnas lowly hummed.

"Only to save my people." Terra pulled away from Xemnas and gave him a serious look. "Your magic will help them all."

Xemnas merely smirked as he offered his hand. Terra sighed, before taking it.

~

"You didn't have to come back for me." You pointed out, as you hurried with Lea down the halls of the dungeon.

"I couldn't leave you down here." He tried to counter.

"But you could've, I'm not your problem." You offered an arm down and Ryu hopped on, climbing onto your shoulder, so he wouldn't have to run so fast.

"You want me to give you a different reason?"

"Is there a different reason?" You slowed your steps and Lea did as well, he turned to look at you and sighed.

"We're friends, right? Friends don't leave each other behind." He answered.

"I didn't know we were friends..."

"Well, I believe we are. We've been through enough together." Lea offered his hand to you. "Can you help me out now?"

You glanced at his hand, before taking it. He gripped yours, before moving ahead, again. You kept up the pace.

~

The front of the palace was decorated with veils, flowers, and even suits of armor for the wedding. Guests from the town and even other kingdoms were gathered for the occasion. Xigbar and Demyx stood off to the side, watching the affair from afar. Everyone got situated as Queen Terra and her soon to be husband, Xemnas, appeared from the castle building.

They walked down between the rows of guests as they made their way to the priest. The sky was in its everlasting night, so torches were set up so everyone could see their way around the festivities. Terra gave everyone she passed a soft smile, even though on the inside she was hurt. She had lost her daughter and now was selling her soul to someone who might be turned mad from the magic like the last tyrant she fought.

Terra straightened her back. She would keep Xemnas in line, she had fought evil doers a long time ago, she could do it again.

The two stop in front of the priest as he began to recite the usual sayings. Terra thought of her wedding with her previous husband. It was so much more light-hearted and sincere than this ceremony.

"Do you, Xemnas, take this woman to be your bride?" The priest asked the advisor.

"Yes. How could I refuse?" Xemnas glanced down at Terra.

"And do you, My Queen, take this man to be your husband?" The priest looked to Terra. The queen averted her eyes as she swallowed down her sorrows. She looked back to the priest and began to open her mouth, when suddenly a little dragon hopped between her and Xemnas causing the two to back up.

"What?" Xemnas growled and glanced back. You and Lea ran up, causing guests to gasp in surprise at the intruders.

"We aren't letting this wedding happen." Lea stated, coming to a stop before the queen and Xemnas, with you beside him.

"You two." Xemnas glanced at some of the soldiers situated about. "That's the imposter and the backstabbing king, remove them both."

"You can't remove me, unless you want a war." Lea snapped and tugged you closer. "And she's with me, so don't even think about it. Got it memorized?"

"Xemnas." Terra spoke up. "Leave them be. They can't do anything to hurt the kingdom any further."

"That's what we came here to tell you about, your highness." Lea looked to her. "This man is in charge of kidnapping your daughter and ruining our wedding, he did all this so he could become king."

"And what proof do you have?" Xemnas smirked. "Words are one thing, but there's nothing that points to me harming the princess."

"How come the queen is marrying you? You have no money or power. What could you bring her that would want to make her marry you? Unless it's blackmail of her daughter." Lea returned Xemnas' hardened gaze.

"You wish to know what I bring that benefits her?" Xemnas asked, his hand beginning to envelop in darkness. "I will show you just that!"

Xemnas thrusts his hand out, releasing the darkness towards Lea. The young king's eyes widened as he pulled you completely behind him and raised his arms to brace against the attack. It never hit him though. A flash of light blinded the crowd as a figure dropped down and destroyed the attack. Once the light dimmed, everyone was surprised to see the figure.

She was a creature no one had seen for decades. Delicate, but strange. She was a light shade of pink with a strange formation of hair around her cranium. Her form glowed with light magic. An Esper.

"Are you alright, Lea?" The figure asked, as the king lowered his arm.

"Fine..." Lea answered and looked back to you. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, but what is going on?" You asked with widened eyes. "I thought all magic was gone?"

"I thought the same." Terra removed herself from Xemnas. "You tried to kill them."

"They were threatening the kingdom." Xemnas defended.

"They could do no such thing." Terra looked to the figure. "And who are you?"

"You know who I am, Mom." The figure smiled. "There was only one other Esper before me and that was you."

"Dixie..." Terra smiled and held her arms out. Dixie, now in an Esper form, embraced her mother.

"Xemnas was the one behind all of this. He kidnapped me and left me to die." Dixie pulled away to look at you and Lea. "Those two. Lea and ___. Whatever they were doing was to protect the kingdom from him."

"I should've known all of this was a horrible idea the moment I saw the dark magic..." Terra turned to look at Xemnas as she removed the train from her hair. "Xemnas, you will pay for your crimes against the kingdom and my family."

"Did you forget?" Darkness began to swarm at Xemnas' feet. "I control darkness and if you're going against me, I will do what I should've in the first place."

"My mother might not have magic now, but she passed it on to me." Dixie stood in front of her mother. "I can control light and I won't allow you to further hurt this kingdom."

With a growl, Xemnas launch himself at the princess, a beam of red light appearing from a device in his grip. Dixie began to deflect his attacks with her magic, as the guests began to flee the new battleground.

"Don't worry, boss man!" You and Lea looked over to see two black-cloaked figures draw weapons.

"Think we can hold off these guys?" Lea asked you, as he grabbed a decorative sword off one of the statues littering the ceremony.

"We can try." You grabbed a shield for yourself and faced the two hooded figures.


	10. Reawakened Magic

Lea was quick to start attacking the guy with the sitar, who tried to keep up with the young king's fast movements. Made you wonder how much the young king trained. You set your gaze on the man with the crossbows and he grinned.

"C'mon, sweetheart. You gonna sit there and stare all day?" The man taunted, his one eye glinting with mischief. You pushed down your thoughts and charged forward, raising up your shield. You heard arrows knock off the shield, and you took the chance and slashed the shield forward. It rammed into the man's side, catching him off guard. "So, that's how we're gonna play. Huh?"

You backed up and lowered your shield, to see him raise his crossbows, again. You quickly raised the shield, again, but a strike of pain slammed into your foot. You looked down to see an arrow sticking out of your unguarded foot. You kneeled down, shielding yourself, as you ripped the arrow out. You let out a cry of pain at its removal, before tossing the arrow to the side.

"Not that nice, now is it?" The man's gruff voice asked. You looked away from the blood beginning to pool from your foot, as you stood up to lean on your uninjured leg. "Don't act tough, I know you're hurting like a mother."

"I am hurting, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna drop like that." You huffed out. You couldn't charge him, again, so you decided to take a risk. You drew back your arm with the shield.

"Ah, you want me to get the job done? That's a first, but no worries. I'll put you out of your misery." The man raised one of his crossbows. With a hard swing forward, you released the shield, causing it to spiral towards him. It hit him square between the eyes, just as he released his arrow. You dropped down to avoid the arrow, as the man dropped down, unconscious.

"You alright?" You rolled onto your back and looked up to find Lea walking over to you.

"I took an arrow to the foot, but otherwise, just fine." You bit the inside of your mouth, drawing more blood to try and distract yourself from the pain below.

"We need to get you out of here." Lea knelt down and helped you to your feet. You leaned against him, taking pressure off your injured foot.

"What happened to the other guy?" You asked Lea.

"He's a little hung up right now." Lea shrugged lightly. You blinked and looked back at the castle. Hanging from his hood off the ground held by the sword Lea was using, Demyx kicked his feet as he tried to get down from his hanging position.

"Ow... That pun hurt me a little."

"Agh!" You both looked over in time to see Dixie knocked out of the sky and spiraling towards the ground. A crater was left behind from her collision as Xemnas dropped down to the ground.

"You thought you stood a chance?" Xemnas scoffed as he stepped forward.

"Goshdarnit..." Lea grit his teeth and glanced to you. "We need to stop him."

"He has magic. We don't have that! Dixie did and look what happened to her." You nodded over to the fallen princess.

"But she's my friend and we can't just surrender this kingdom over to that guy. Not without a fight." Lea walked you over to a pillar and carefully set you behind it. "Rest here, I'll go see what I can do."

"Lea!" You called out as he turned and made his way back towards Dixie. You grit your teeth and turned onto your side. Using the pillar, you pushed yourself to your feet and peeked around to see what exactly Lea was planning.

"Now, to finish you." Xemnas summoned a sphere of darkness and launched it towards Dixie. Lea jumped in front of the blast and held out his hands to brace against it. You gasped, thinking Lea would be obliterated, but to your surprise the darkness slowly began to turning into a blazing fire in Lea's hand. And it wasn't hurting him. "What?"

"I won't let you hurt my friend. Got it memorized?" Lea grunted.

"So, there is a little magic in you. But how much can you handle?" Xemnas extended both his hands and began to send out thick beams of darkness. Lea continued to hold his hands up as his fireball began to grow, but you could tell it was overwhelming him. You grit your teeth, before pushing yourself off the pillar and walking over to the fight. Lea began to bend his arms from the pressure, when he felt your hand on his shoulder. He looked to you in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can help, too." You leaned against Lea and raised a hand up into the flames. Your skin singed for a moment, until suddenly streams of light began to form around your hand and gathered up inside the fireball, too. That burning sensation faded as the light coming from you help build up the fireball.

"No... No! Only I can harness magic like that!" Xemnas exclaimed as he tried to force out more darkness.

"Either everyone gets magic or no one does, Xemnas!" Lea exclaimed. "And you are not going to keep that magic!"

You felt Lea's push and you decided to follow along with it. You both extended your arms and released the magic you were harnessing. The ball of fire and light launched forward and slammed into Xemnas. With one last shout of resistance, Xemnas disappeared into the flames.

You both dropped your arms as Lea put his around your waist. You panted from all the power you exerted and leaned your head against his shoulder. You heard him chuckle slightly as you closed your eyes at his warmth.

"I guess one person wasn't enough to stop him." You opened your eyes and looked over to see Dixie get to her feet, still in her Esper form. She smiled softly, looking exhausted. "Thank you both, for everything."

"Of course, it's our job to protect our people. Right?" Lea answered.

"You're right and now I could use a little help saving them." Dixie looked up to the sky. "We can use the magic to get rid of the clouds, but... We'll need to sacrifice all our magic to be able to do it.

"You'll lose this new form of yours." You pointed out, nodding to her beautiful Esper form. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's just a fancy magic enhanced form, I prefer my original look anyway." Dixie hesitated. "Will you both help me?"

"We'll be losing our magic..." Lea set his mouth in a thin line, before nodding. "Let's put our all into it. I hate these endless nights anyways."

"Yeah, I'm willing to give up magic for sun-filled skies, again." You nodded.

"Thank you." Dixie smiled, before raising her arms to the sky. "Feel the magic pumping through you and try to grab a hold of it, before letting it go from you."

A glittering ball of magic began to form in Dixie's hands as she aimed her magic towards the sky. Lea raised his hands and fire began to burn brightly from his fingertips, building up. You followed their example and raised your hands up. You tried to grab ahold of the magic inside of you and suddenly a ball of light began to grow between the palms of your hands.

"Now... Let it go!" Dixie exclaimed. At the same time, your three different forms of magic were launched into the sky. Something felt like it cut away from you and you assumed it must have been you losing your magic. Dixie's Esper form faded away as she returned to normal.

The spheres of magic pierced the sky and slowly, but gradually the darkness in the sky shrinked away and revealed the blue sky. The sun fell down upon the land, lighting it up once more. Soon enough, the sky was clear of clouds and the night. You closed your eyes and basked in the sun.

Yeah, you could live without magic for this.

~

"Xemnas played me for a fool. I'm sorry, Dixie. When I think what might have happened..." Terra trailed off as she cast her gaze down. Dixie, Lea, and you had accompanied the queen back to throne room. Dixie smiled sadly and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"But it didn't. Thanks to ___ and Lea." Dixie gestured to the both of you.

"You're right." Terra smiled and looked back to you and Lea. "Forgive me for not believing you both earlier."

"In that situation, I don't blame you." You smiled in reassurance.

"Mom, with the sky clear, I think it's only right that we call off mine and Lea's wedding." Dixie glanced to Lea. "He's a good friend, but I don't love him."

"With our troubles behind us... You're right. You both are free to choose who you marry now." Terra looked to Lea. "Thank you for stepping in when we did need you."

"No problem." He smiled and folded his arms. "It's tough, the stuff we have to do for our people, but we have to do it."

"I just hope I will meet the man of my dreams one day." Dixie sighed, before looking to you. "___, before you go. Would you perform for us? There would be no better time than now.

"I mean, if you'd like..." You became sheepish, before clearing your throat.

~

In less than a week, your debt was paid with help from Lea. You found yourself placing your light bags in the pockets of the saddle on the horse given to you by the young king. He was with you, in front of the palace, as you prepared to take off. Lea watched your movements, before letting out a sigh.

"I can't convince you to stay?" He finally asked.

"Lea, I... All my life I've dreamed of being free. Now my debt's been paid, thanks to you." You smiled at him, thankful for his kindness.

"Where will you go?"

"Everywhere. I want to sing, see the world!" You answered, looking at the distant mountains. You smiled before you felt something heavy on your hand. You looked down to still find the wedding ring that Lea gave you on your ring finger. You slid it off and offered it to him. "I should return this."

"I was hoping you'd take it with you." Lea folded his arms, not taking back the ring.

"I couldn't."

"It was meant for you." You looked to Lea, surprised, but all he did was give you a sincere smile.

"I might not come back..." You said softly, averting your gaze.

"I'll take my chances." You looked back to him and he gave you a small nod. With quiet farewells, he helped you onto your horse. With one last wave, you rode off down towards the town, your destination far past it. Far past anywhere you've been.


	11. Written in Your Heart

You exhaled and bowed to the crowd who was applauding your performance. Roses were tossed onto the stage and you smiled, blowing kisses to the crowd. The curtains began to draw and you stepped off the stage. You wiped the sweat off your brow.

"Long night?" Celes, your vocal coach and basically your manager, asked.

"Yeah, but it was fun." You noticed a letter in the older woman's grip and nodded to it. "What's that?"

"A letter for you, from a Namine." Celes offered you the letter with a smile, her blonde hair falling into her face as she did.

"Thanks, Celes." You took the card from her. "Tell Locke I said hi when you get home."

"Deal." Celes waved you off, before heading out. You slit open the card and pulled out the letter. You quickly scanned over it, a smile coming to your face.

Larxene was run out of business and Namine was able to take over the dress emporium herself. She was already getting sales on her own designs and was living off well. You were so happy for her, you might just have to visit.

You felt something heavy on your left hand and looked down to it. Lea's ring glinted from the stage lights and you felt a pang in your heart. Recently, seeing it has broken your heart. Maybe it was being away from him for this long, maybe it was from seeing how happy Celes and Locke were, you weren't sure what caused you the pain. But you hardly knew the king, would running back to him be such a good idea?

You couldn't marry someone you didn't really know. But you did know that you loved him... You closed your eyes and let out a light sigh.

If you settled down, your dream of being a singer couldn't happen, but... But was that your dream anymore? You opened your eyes and looked to the card, making your final decision.

~

You rode up on your horse, the castle looming closer. Unlike Dixie's castle, this one was more fortress-like, a clear military kingdom. The sun glowed above, lighting the land up and causing the pure White Castle in front of you to beam. To contrast the bright white, different shades of green were painted across the sides of the castle. They were beautiful murals and you were surprised to see the choice of colors from the fiery man.

You pulled on the reins and slowed your horse down to a light trot as you stopped at the castle gate. Ryu, who was seated in a pouch on the side of the horse, looked over at the castle, giving a slight hiss. A guard peeked out and eyed you cautiously.

"What business do you have here?" He asked.

"Will this help?" You stretched out your arm and showed off the ring on your finger. The guard examined it, before his eyes widened.

"Please, forgive me." The guard nodded in apology, before he slid open the gate. You gave a slap of the reins and your horse stepped past the gates. You began to pass beautiful plants and trees that led up to the castle, though they were open so there was no way you could obscure yourself. Not that you wanted to.

~And you're always free to begin again, and you're always free to believe. When you find the place that your heart belongs, you'll never leave...~

You felt your heart skip a beat as you noticed a familiar figure talking with his ambassador at the edge of the castle walls. Isa was dressed the same, but Lea wore a more regal outfit than his casual clothes he had before. He also wore a slick, gold crown who's back half disappeared into the burning red hair. The two men looked up at your arrival.

"Well, then." Isa smiled a little as he patted Lea's shoulder. The red-head appeared to be jawdropped. Ryu, upon seeing the young king, crawled out of his bag and onto your shoulder. Isa looked back to Lea. "We can discuss things later. I will leave you two be."

"Yeah... Thanks..." Lea gave a brief nod to his friend, keeping his green eyes trained on you. Isa walked off, as Lea stepped over to you. "You came back..."

~You and I will always be celebrating life together.~

"I thought about it and..." You looked away from his hard gaze, as you brought your leg over. You slid off the horse, but held onto the reins, not daring to take a step forward. "I'm free... I can choose to do whatever I want..."

"You can go wherever you want to go." Lea stated, nodding to Ryu. The little dragon gave a slight hiss.

"Or I can choose to stay." You met his gaze, again, as you answered sincerely.

"Heh, wasn't expecting that." Lea's usual smirk reappeared on his face, as he placed a hand on his hip. "You sure? You want to give up being a singer to be with a guy you hardly know? I mean, I know I'm pretty hot, but..."

"..." You narrowed your eyes at him, but his resolve didn't falter.

"I know you aren't one to judge by appearances."

~I know I have found a friend forevermore.~

"You said this ring belonged to me." You started. "Why me? I'm not royalty or even that much of a looker, and..."

"And what?" Lea tilted his head.

"Let's be honest, Lea, you could probably have any girl that your heart desires. So, why me?" You looked to him, hopeful for an answer that wouldn't hurt you. But an honest answer, nonetheless. Ryu felt your discomfort and rubbed his scaled head against yours.

"It's funny you'd say that..." Lea chuckled lightly as he stepped over to stand in front of you. He reached down and took your hand, his warmth radiating through his gloves. "___, you're the one my heart desires."

~Love is like a melody, one that I will always treasure. Courage is the key that opens every door...~

"... That was cheesy, wasn't it?" Lea brought up his free hand and scratched the back of his head. Ryu hopped off your shoulder, choosing to trail around your feet as he watched Lea cautiously.

"It was, but..." You squeezed Lea's hand in return, gaining his eyes once more. "It was very sweet."

"Hm..." Lea smirked at you, as his eyes became half-lidded. "So, you're taking my offer? You're really gonna marry me?"

"Not just yet." You quickly said, looking away bash fully. "I'm saying yes... But I want to spend a little time getting to know you... I don't want to marry a total stranger..."

~Though you may not know where your gifts may lead, and it may not show at the start. When you live your dreams you'll find that destiny is written in your heart...~

"___..." You looked back to Lea, as his other hand came up to cup your cheek. You look back to him and he gave you a gentle smile. "I don't think we're complete strangers anymore."

"But will you give me the time... To get to know you... Before we rush into anything?" You asked, giving a pleading look.

"I will wait as long as it takes." Lea affirmed. You let out a sigh of relief and finally allowed yourself to smile. Lea laughed a little as he leaned down, brushing his nose against yours. After a moment of hesitation, he leaned down and captured your lips with his warm ones. He pulled back just as fast and looked at you for a reaction.

This time, you were the one who laughed lightly as you brought your arms up to wrap around his neck. You pressed your face into his chest as he brought up his own arms to wrap around your waist, holding you back. You both held onto each other as the sun shined down on you from above.

~Though you may not know where your gifts may lead, and it may not show at the start. When you live your dream you'll find that destiny is written in your heart.~


End file.
